killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrimsonFalke
Hi, welcome to Vektapedia! Thanks for your edit to the Vehicles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:35, 26 March 2009 No problem dude And I read your profile, you should definately save up for a PS3 + KZ2 pack, the game is amazing. TeslaRaptor 20:56, 29 March 2009 (UTC) TeslaRaptor Yeah i'm trying but i've got to make rent and all plus the PS3 has recived so much crap I'm looking for cheap used 40bit unit though this game in its first gen unit sluaghtered halo sure you can't cruse around in a Lancer but you need special training to drive and vehicle in a military inventory unless its like a jeep.Derekproxy 20:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) what do you mean with news broadcasts? And I'd like to hear what data you're going to change, and how are you doing that, are you an admin? TeslaRaptor 18:48, 4 April 2009 (UTC) TeslaRaptor oh ok, but the broadcast is already on here, on the Scolar Visari page. If that is what you meant. Admin rights dude I finally got my admin rights, and I guess you can use some too because you're the Killzone 1 guy for this wiki(if you know what to do with the rights). Tell me if you need them, but I need to be sure you're not going to start blocking people, hehe... Did you already make an auto-message for new members? If so, can you put my name in it as well, or just to a page named "administrators"? Also, I have a friend who is an admin at the Jak and Daxter wiki, he gave me the codes for infoboxes, and I think you want to use those for some of the Killzone 1 pages. If you give me your email we can talk more easily. (mine is on my profile page) Infoboxes *Weapon Infobox *Character Infobox or Template:Character Infobox *game infobox *Template:KZ Vehicles And I also have the code for a table in the Multiplayer (Killzone 2) article. I only got one email from you, but already sent you a reply to that the day after. Send a second email so if you don't get that, check your spam. I think you do not know that my name is Carlo Ravelli and accidentaly delete my emails. If not, then I don't know what the problem is. I've set a link to a chatroom on the main page (in the where to start part) and use the channel "vektapedia". My nickname is Carlo. Hahaha Nice background too! You went up to your 200th article this week. Well done! This wiki is going to be so good. --;D MWAHAHA!!! 06:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) try my other email address Try my other one, carlo_ravelli@live.nl I view both every day. TeslaRaptor 18:32, 20 April 2009 (UTC) TeslaRaptor I got the email, and replied (I believe). You really don't have a chat service like msn or something? TeslaRaptor 15:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC)TeslaRaptor Windows Live Messenger is free for use, if that is what you mean. It really helps ;) You can just create a free email adress (the ones I have now, hotmail.com and live.country) and you can use those for the WLM chat service. It really is useful. Why not? Sure thing! I'll put images of the weapons and things on this wiki. We CAN do this, guys! --;D MWAHAHA!!! 19:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) (P.S. F*** Halo) Skin/interface, vehicles and weapons I don't want to use email right now, and this is easier in my opinion. Weapons and Vehicles, nah I think we should keep it like this, Template:KZ Vehicles and Template:KZ2 Weapons. Also, I've tried doing something for a weapons infobox, still working on it. Template:Weapon Infobox Forgot something Forgot to tell you that I have Killzone Liberation and Killzone 2 :P. Get a damn PS3!!! --;D MWAHAHA!!! 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hello there Hi thanks for my talk page! and i do have a Question: In the first game Killzone does the player plays as the Helghast? because i am planning to get Killzone for PS2 soon-Boba fett 32 02:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Header Banner & Other stuff The link is fixed where the "VEKTAPEDIA" is written, so that would be a problem. It is though wide enough for the Alpha Squad members, I have the pictures for those and I am sure BlingOnMyWrist has those pics too. A rules page would be good, I'd name it FAQ/Rules and put it on the main page under the welcoming text, above the article creation box.TeslaRaptor 13:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC)TeslaRaptor I don't know what you mean with "We don't admit upsets" And since I am 16, I would change the requirement for qualifying for an administrative function to acting mature. Otherwise, good page. I'm adding a couple of things for the FAQ TeslaRaptor 17:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC)TeslaRaptor That's ok, didn't even know that page existed. You like these colours btw? I was testing out red for working links, and yellow for non-existing pages, but I think I'm going to turn it around, or make it green and red. Articles: Merge, move, redirect. Four different StA18 pages? wow, I'll see for that TeslaRaptorReply Meh, most people that play Killzone 2 are (well, they act) mature. You have never played Call of Duty 4 I guess? Filled with 12 year old annoying brits. TeslaRaptorReply Cruisers I believe the Mandrake group was of 8 ships, but when you look in the sky during the Corinth River mission, you can clearly see 10 ships. Not sure, sorry. TR The ships get attacked by Helghast airships, and leech pods filled with troopers crash into all of the ships, invading the Cruisers. I'm not sure about any cruiser called Ed, I only know the New Sun and Bright Dawn, I'll have to replay the Cruiser mission to check. TR Disappointment Well, being a new member to this wiki, i was hoping to ask a few questions about KILLZONE 2, but u don't have it :(. So now who do i go to, would you kindly direct me to them. :Ask the questions here and see if you can get an answer. Hopefully, the question will be answered then added as a page to help others at a later time. Rappy 17:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) How's It Going? Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. I'll try to help out as much as I can. Darth Plagueis 01:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) UCN Cruiser I went back and re-worded it so that it doesn't sound like the picture is referring to the MIRV missiles. Is it all right? Darth Plagueis 01:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I think raptor might have made an edit a couple weeks ago, but other than that I haven't seen him around. If I have any questions about KZ1, I'll be sure to ask you. Darth Plagueis 01:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have a question: is the Lancer an ISA or Helghast vehicle? Darth Plagueis 01:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info! Darth Plagueis 22:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) SD Platform I just looked at its description on the timeline on Killzone.com, and it should be the OD (for Orbital Defense) platform, not SD. Just thought I'd let you know. Darth Plagueis 00:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ending of KZ1 I have two questions about the ending of KZ1: 1. Did Templar's squad destroy the SD Platform, or did they just merely deactivate it? 2. Did the UCN reinforcements that arrived at the end of the game take any damage from the SD Platform, or did they arrive just after it was destroyed/deactivated? Thanks in advance! Darth Plagueis 02:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info! Darth Plagueis 23:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Articles that Should be Renamed I just went to check killzone.com, and a few of our articles are not named properly: ISA Buggy should be ISA Jeep. Helghast Tracked APC should be Helghast Tracked AAPC. Helghast hover APC should be Helghast Hover AAPC. All of the weapons with an StA in the title should have a dash between the StA and the #: for example, StA11 SMG should be StA-11 SMG, StA52 Assault Rifle should be StA-52 Assault Rifle, etc. All of the VC weapons, such as VC5 Arc Gun, are fine though. Exoskeleton should be Exo-Skeleton. If you just rename those articles, and create some redirects so that existing links in articles still work, then they'll be alright. Also, just to let you know, I'll be creating a lot of new KZ1 weapons and vehicles pages soon (and maybe even a couple for Liberation). I'll be using the killzone.com summaries to write them. Darth Plagueis 23:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know I'm back (well, I don't know for how long haha) from a break from the wikia. I'm going to try and find all of those russian spam pages if there still are any, and update the main page a bit. I already added a new featured article, featured picture, and made the banner wider so people with higher resolutions don't get it to end halfway their screen. So, anything happened lately? I see Darth Plagueis is pretty active, with over 300 edits so far. TeslaRaptorTalk But is he still here? Anyways, I see that you will be playing KZ2 soon enough? If so, what is your psn-id? Mine is carloravelli92 or SPiRACY, you can add those if you want to. TeslaRaptorTalk So you got it? Cool. Tell me the things I missed out on. TeslaRaptorTalk PS3 ether cable PS3's do not need an ether cable, they got built-in Wi-fi. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 02:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Sucks, but hey, such cables are cheap to come by right? -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 02:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I got mine for 20 euros (lets say 20 dollars as well), 5 meters long. Just ask for one at the store where santa got it for you (did he?). -- TeslaRaptorTalk Just a quick question Sometimes when you edit a page I see this weird coding, " " in the edit history, while I don't see it do anything in the actual article. Do you do this, and if so, what does it? Because it makes the articles look messy when editing them. If you don't know how they got there (take a look at the diff. of the LS13 shotgun, and look at the stats) I am going to send Wikia a message. -- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 00:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ? ok i keep getting blocked by a hacker on this website what can i do 2 stop him? StA-4 Stova page Should this page even exist? Oops. forgot my name. YuriKaslov 01:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) TR-X Teslite Grenade Contrib Your contribution doesn't make much sense: " but is almost always leathal to surrounding individuals even the user."...isn't that obvious? ITS A GRENADE..its kinda "DUH". Cheers - thepineapple1 Cool! that last edit seems better! C ya in the killzone ;-) No problem dude just happy to help! Hey dude,i made a new page scroll over to catogories then click more,click vehicles,then click AAE-009 Thanatos! Sorry for the inconvenience Crap, I'm currently really busy with the Red Dead wiki, so I can't really go here as well. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, and am hoping to return for the Killzone 3 shitstorm in a while. How have things been going over here, and is it still a bit active? Red Dead wiki is extremely active, with an article increase of 500 or even more in a month time, and 500+ edits a day. Me and a handful of other guys are doing our best to keep everything alright around there, so I'm not really available for use here. Once again, I'll try to return in a while. Also, any news? Greets, ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm glad you're still here. Tell me if you like the new skin, a new main page is also coming along but not today, hopefully done before monday. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 10:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) improving the kz2 multiplayer wiki hello there. i think it would be good to improve the multiplayer info... right now, when you press multiplayer, it briefly describes classes etc... all in the same page. i think we could make specific pages for each class, explaining their badges, putting links to the weapons info pages, and strategies... i'll do it myself if you agree! the main problem i see is that there aren't any specific pages for each class and stuff, they are all listed together with a very short description... well anyways tell me what do you think... thanks!!Yandraker 23:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) hi new to this errrm can u be my helper Lt mason SURPRISE from your old Hellcat Squadran Commander F***! You're a tough guy to track down. How's life been? IceBite 06:04, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ok, I understand. Just don't totally forget about us dude! IceBite 02:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the welcome thank u. i have had most gaming systems..xbox, 360 halo3 limited, ps, 2, 3, & stilll have few psp. Special request! Hey dude since I'm going to be your most active user I'm wondering if you can give me the the responsibilities as a bureaucrat sysop. I vow to take good care of the wiki and sustain order with all wiki users.Pheonix4800 08:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks We'll Im BravoAlphaSix. I hail from the CallOfDuty Wiki. So yeah... Thanks. 05:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sysop powers & Killzone Wiki Task Force Good evening Mr. Derek. I am Mau5killer of the Call Of Duty wikia, link Call Of Duty Wiki. I am starting a task force to help out this wiki, I E have bigger articles, but I have noticed that there are a few things which can not be done without Sys op powers. I am requesting the flags of sys op because I am on this wiki often to catch any vandals that might try to destroy your wiki (mostly xbox fanboys) and also to make sure non of my editors get any funny ideas. Please respond to me as soon as possible Mau5killer 06:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I, BravoAlphaSix, Request the same thing. I have been recently helping Helghast pages when I noticed that some pages already have better, same pages. I also need possibility for me to block some vandals, trolls, Etc. Thanks 17:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I am currently trying to find pictures for any stale pages. I thank you again for your reply. 03:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) There, All finished. Contact me when you are ready. I will be editing for my KZ pictures. 04:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Uhh...How can I delete a page? I haven't been on my old account when I was an admin on one of those fan wikis. 06:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Never mind that. But I thought I asked for Sysop rights not crat. 18:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your last message I have found a multitude of random articles which have absolutely nothing to do with Killzone, which need to be deleted. I'd do that myself, but you need sysop flags for deleting articles. I'd also appreciate sysop for banning any vandals that come to this wiki to purposefully delete information and input wrong information. Thank you, ~ Mau5killer 17:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I have ben some work on here, especially on the main page as you have probably noticed. I just thought I would introduce myself and let you know that I'm around if you guys need some help. - Wagnike2 18:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE Ok, Thanks 00:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the old Vektapedia colours of black, yellow, and red? It's so bland now. And what happened to the Jeffries page? I wrote it and now it's retarded.--Canadian Reject 22:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Manufacturers Manufacturers for weapons are finally being added, but thepineapple is insisting that manufacturer be a separate point in articles instead of in-text like every other wiki in history I know of does. Of course it wouldn't be so difficult if infoboxes were used. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Killzone Card Game removal Hey Derekproxy! I figure you're the most sensible guy to talk to, being admin and having probably the highest count of edits to this wikia. I've brought a lot to this wikia, images, new pages, lots of text. All of which took countless hours to write up. I've been working on a card game based on Killzone. And I don't mean vaguely based. I mean names/stats/attributes the whole 9 yards based on Killzone 2. After completing it and having it featured on Kotaku and other gaming sites. I thought the most sensible thing to do would be to give it 1 (ONE) single page to itself in the place where it would feel right at home: Killzone Wikia. Moments ago some random dude came along BlackSoulBlade who has contributed with absolutely anything so far, considered 1 single page dedicated to this was 1 too many, so he asked his buddy (I presume Azuris to have it deleted, since Azuris has admin-rights for the reason (Fan project, unrelated to the game), when as I mentioned, it has fully integrated statistics. The only thing fan-made would be the gameplay rules and not the cards themselves. I have contacted Azuris immediately after receiving an email notification of this. To which of course he hasn't replied. I guess he took it upon himself to delete something without going over with you or the other founder of this KZ wikia, deleted it, and ran off to do more damage somewhere else. I come to you as a pretty proud Killzone Wikia editor, to UNDO what has been done. Not to be giving any ultimatums, but if none consider this wrong-doing, I will drop editing this Wikia, which would be a shame, since there is a lot of information I could still contribute to the Killzone Wikia. user:thepineapple1 this is the page i'm refering to http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Killzone_Card_Game :Ignore this, I have responded and he's just unhappy about a page he made being deleted. --Chris (talk) 01:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) No way User talk:Azuris!!! You do not get to be the jury AND the judge! I asked Derekproxy because he's impartial to this argument. Seriously, who the * do you think you are to come even here and claim to have taken care of business when all you did was regurgitate the same bull* over and over saying it is "fan made". Being a top editing member of this Wikia I'm entitled to more consideration than some random 5 edit guy. Azuris, are you the kind of guy who must have the last word? Because if you are, you definitely should not hold admin-rights. Derekproxy, I am waiting for YOUR reply on this topic. Azuris, please butt off. user:thepineapple1 Weapons The weapons category has problems, people have added a few bad pages like Tropov Combat Pistol and Light Assault Rifle which shouldn't even exist. I can't delete them otherwise I would have by now. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 01:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of. --Chris (talk) 01:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Delete http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Unusual_jokes_bancuri_tari What is this, I don't even ._. BlackSoulBlade 16:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Unregistered vandals Hey, A couple of anons have been vandalizing pages by talking about CoD's game mechanics.(153.107.97.158 and 153.107.33.158 if you want specific IPs.) Could you please block them? I think you may also need a lot of page protection against vandals just after KZ3's release. A similar thing hapened to the God of War wiki after God of War III. -LeoLab 04:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Just a heads up Hi Derekproxy. Joe from Wikia Gaming here. Since you're the most current active admin, I wanted to give you a heads up on this edit I just made. Sony will soon be running a scavenger hunt type event, and is asking various Killzone sites to add that image to a random page on their site to participate in the event. So I wanted to make sure you knew the reason behind the edit, and that it is not spam/vandalism. :) If you don't mind, help me keep an eye on that article to make sure the image is not removed, and pass the info on to any other admins that might also be active at the moment. Once the Sony event is over, I'll remove it and leave you another message. Thanks! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm new to this wiki making thing and I was wondering, how do you get Admin rights? I just made a Resistance page and I was so stoked I started checking out random wikis and the thought just crossed my mind. Blacknred13 20:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC)